Warm Autumn
by YumeNina
Summary: Pitch is back,wanting revenge from Jack Frost after defeating him in their last battle. The Autumn Fairy is chosen as a Guardian but what is her center? She has no Idea. Fighting her personal battles and the battle that threatens children around the world, Aurelia and the Big 5 prepare for a long awaited battle against evil. JackxOC. Rated T for romance,humor,and many other things!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR OC AND STUFFZ**_

* * *

**250 Years Ago**

"Darling? Would you please go find my boy? It is almost time for supper and he still hasn't come home." The mistress asked as she was making the final preparations on the table.

"Alright! I'll be back soon." The slave said with her thick accent. She then scurried off to find what she was looking for. It was warm outside and the leaves had barely begun to change their colors. The wind began to pick up, sending the wonderful smell of autumn soaring through the air. Her dark black ringlets whipped back from the force of the wind. It was October and the sun was now setting earlier, which worried the slave. It was getting late.

"Little Master!?" She called. She listened. The only thing her ears caught was the sound of rustling leaves. She ran ahead and called again. This time she picked up the voice of a child calling her name.

"Little Master!" She squealed as soon as her eyes set on the boy. He was hanging by his knees on a tree branch. He had apparently been there for awhile due to the flush on his cheeks and forehead.

"Look look! I can do this now!" He exclaimed happily as he flailed his arms upward trying to catch onto the tree's branch.

"Oh my! Please get down from there!" She said, worriedly. "Supper is being set on the table and I do not want to bring home a mess or an injured child!"

The child managed to get down from the tree and stumbled towards his family slave. "Come along now." She said and they walked back home.

Once they arrived back in their home, the slave made sure that the boy was cleaned up and ready for his supper. "Thank you so much!" The child said as he ran into the dining room and sat down for dinner.

"Would you care to join us for supper?" Her master asked.

"Oh! No Sir! I could never impose on your family time!" The slave said with exasperation.

"Impose? You would not be imposing at all! Come come! We invite you to." The little boy said as he grabbed her dark hand and led her to the seat next to his and sat down. She hesitantly took a seat. With a quick saying of grace, the family began to eat. It was quiet with only a few happy comments thrown back and forth. Once they finished eating, the slave picked up the dishes and began to wash the dishes.

By the time she was finished, everyone had already gone to sleep. She began to finish cleaning up when she heard the voice of the boy. "I can't sleep."

She looked over to the voice and smiled softly. "Did you have a nightmare again?" He nodded as he rubbed his sleepy eyes. "Come here. I'll sing you to sleep." She grabbed his hand and lead him upstairs to his room. The boy climbed into his bed and she tucked him in.

"What will you sing to me?" The boy whispered with anticipation.

She chuckled. "Hmm lets see." She paused in thought. "Here's a song my mother used to sing to me when I was young." She softly pat his back as she began to sing,

_"Duérmete mi niño, duérmete mi amor,  
duérmete pedazo de mi corazón.  
Tu mamá te quiere, tu papá también,  
todos en la casa te queremos bien."_

She repeated the verse over and over again, softly every time she saw the child slip into sleep. Once she was sure he was fast asleep, she checked once again to see if he was tucked in warmly and she left the room. She quietly made her way out the backdoor of the house and to the slave's shack.

The shack was well maintained since her masters weren't the ones who mistreated their slaves. It was small and cozy inside. There was a bed pushed to the wall and a small bedside table. In frount was a minute fireplace with fresh firewood off to the side. Her closet only held 4 outfits, which she hand washed every time she had only two outfits left, and sleeping wear. She closed the door to her shack and changed into her nightgown and slipped under the thin sheets of her bed. She closed her eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep. She dreamed a beautiful dream that wouldn't last.

* * *

_She was back in her home country of Mexico and her whole family was there. Her mother and father were sitting on the porch of their small cottage, smiling as they watched her little brother playing with the small toy she had made for his 3rd birthday. "Weee!" The little boy squealed as he threw his toy around. The slave smiled at her family and began to walk towards the family but before she could reach them, she found herself falling. Falling into an endless void. Suddenly she wasn't falling anymore but she was standing in frount of her Master's home._

_There was fire. Fire coming out of the windows and the frount door. There was screaming that radiated out of the house. The slave tried to run to the house but every time she thought she could get closer, the house kept getting farther and farther away. The screams began to fade and was replaced with laughing. The wicked laughter kept getting louder and louder, closer and closer. A tall shadow appeared on the house, covering half of the house, taking shape of a man. His laughter was soon quieted as the shadow caught sight of her. She stared at the apparition with a horrid expression. The silence continued. "Boo!" It said as the shadow rushed forward, engulfing her in darkness._

* * *

She awoke screaming and panting, her throat dry and tight. The door opened and her mistress was staring at her. "The house! THE HOUSE IS BURNING! MY BOY! MY BOY IS STILL IN THE HOUSE! ITS BURNING!" The mother yelled hysterically as she ushered the slave out of the shack onto the backyard.

Her nightmare had come true. The house was burning and she didn't know what to do. She stared at the house, thinking of a way to help the child. Time was running out.

She ran to the side of the house and pumped water into a bucket and downed herself with the water. She then ran to the door and began to kick it trying to break it down. Once she managed to break it down she ran into the house. Covering her mouth and nose with her arm from the smoke, she frantically searched for the boy through the flames and smoke that covered the house. She heard cries of help coming from her left side and she began to walk towards the sound. Once she reached the door, she kicked it down and ran in searching for the boy who wasn't there.

"AUSTIN?!" The slave yelled as she strained her ears to catch any sound.

"AURELIA!" The boy yelled. She ran back out into the hallway and yelled his name again. This time she found the right room. Her eyes were burning and the smoke from the flames were asphyxiating her but, she was determined to get the child to safety.

"AURELIA! YOU'RE HERE!" The boy sobbed as she picked him up. "Yes child! I'm here! It's all going to be okay!" She grabbed the blanket, which thankfully wasn't on fire, and wrapped it around the boy. "Let's get out of here!"

As soon as she stepped out into the hallway, the ceiling of the bedroom collapsed sending a large cloud of smoke out to the hallway making her unable to breathe. "Aurelia! I'm scared!" The boy cried.

"It's okay! It'll all be okay." She gasped. Breathing was getting harder. "How about I sing you the song I sang to you before you went to sleep?" She whispered. She felt the boy nod and she began to sing.

"Duérmete mi niño, duérmete mi amor," She ran down the hall only to find herself trapped by a wall of fire, "Duérmete pedazo de mi corazón. Tu mamá te quiere, tu papá también," She desperately looked for a way out and found a hole in the wall of fire that lead directly to the back door and with the last of her breath she sang, "todos en la casa te queremos bién." Without thinking she bolted for the open door out into the night.

"MY BOY! OH MY BOY YOU ARE ALRIGHT!" The master said as he took the boy out of the slave's arms. The mother followed suit and hugged the sobbing boy. "MOMMA! POPPA!" The boy sobbed.

"Thank you, Aurelia!" The mistress said as she turned around, only to find the slave on the floor. "Aurelia?" The mistress asked, her voice thick with worry. "AURELIA!?" The master handed the boy to the mother and ran toward the slave. She had her eyes closed and had a smile on her face. He checked her her pulse and found nothing. "She's gone." He said.

Later that night, the fire from the house had died down, the family mourned the death of a precious family member. With their last goodbyes, they buried her by the tree where she had found the boy earlier that day.

The moon shined brighter than before that night. It was sad. Sad that death had come over such a young and caring soul. The moon started to lose the shine as it fell into a deep thought. When the moon came to a decision, it shined bright once again. The stars dulled down and the night became darker than black as the Moon awoke the gentle soul.

"Welcome back, child" The man in the moon spoke.

"Who . . . are you?. . . . What happened? Where am I?" She hesitantly asked.

"All in good time my child. You are now Aurelia Warm. Find yourself child." The voice faded and disappeared, leaving behind a very confused child.

* * *

**Hey everyone! I'm back! I think UM will be placed on hold/hiatus untill my fangirlism for ROTG dies down. . . which i dont think it will BUT FEAR NOT I SHALL BE BACK TO UM.**

**ANYWAY! I've been itching to write a fanfic for ROTG! I'm in love with this movie so much i cant even OMG OTL. I just love it! Please review and no flames because they burn!**

**I would also like to poll. Should I continue this story or should I stop and just no? I really want to continue but i want to see if I am any good at this :'D**

**THANKS FOR READIN BUH BAI~**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for Aurelia :'D**_

* * *

**Present Time**

"YAHOO!" he yelled at the top of his lungs as he swooped down to the earth, freezing everything in his way. He felt free as a bird every time winter approached. There were no limits to what he did and there was no one telling him what to do. It felt amazing.

He finished bringing a blizzard to Canada and moved on to bringing snow to the northern part of the U.S, making his home the last and final stop. It was nighttime in the town of Burgess and the clouds were rolling in from the east as Jack Frost directed them to his destination. When he reached the outskirts of the forest, he jumped from tree to tree freezing the yellow-orange leaves and the tall trunks that sprouted from the ground. He reached the town and unleashed the first flakes of snow as he provided frost to every roof and window in town. By the time he was finished, the sun was up, the clouds were gone and a new day had just begun.

He perched on the fence where his first believer lived. Jamie. Jack had always loved the boy like he loved his little sister and Jamie loved Jack like the brother he never had. Jack had been waiting for a whole year to see the little boy again and now the time had come. It wasn't long before the boy burst out the door to look for Jack.

"Jack! You're back! SNOW DAY!" Jamie exclaimed as he caught sight of the white haired boy.

"I'm here just like I had promised" Jack said with a flick of his wrist and a lopsided grin. "Now what would you like to do today? I brought enough snow for a snowball fight!"

"Yeah! Let's do that! I'll go call my friends! Meet me by the clearing!" Jamie said as he ran to gather the rest of his friends. Jack chuckled and shook his head. He then floated over by the clearing and began to work on making snowballs while waiting for Jamie and his friends. He looked up at the sky and pondered on how the rest of his day would be.

Now, while Jack waited, a certain fairy was asleep not too far from where he was perched. She was covered with snow as she slept on a tree branch in the forest. The tree she was residing on was the tallest of them all and offered a view of the whole town. Her black, waist long hair hung in ringlets over the side of the branch. Her arms were under her head, which proved to be a great pillow and her orange dress served as a warm blanket.

Slowly she gained consciousness and once she did, she did not like what she saw. She stared out into the view and began to panic. Winter had once again come days earlier than she anticipated. She scrambled down the tree and searched for the animals she still needed to sing to sleep. When she gathered them up at the base of a tree and made sure that they were tucked in and warm. Once the animals were cuddled up and ready she hummed a lullaby. She didn't know the words or where it came from but, it was the same song she had hummed to Austin. She didn't have much time and what she did in one night she had to do in one hour all around the northern hemisphere.

Once she finished the song and the animals were asleep, she called her leaf fairies. The Leaf fairies were butterfly-like fairies that looked just like Aurelia. They had her black hair and brown eyes and the same butterfly wings she had. Their dresses were made out of autumn color leaves that ranged from dark green to a bright yellow.

When Aurelia had woken up for the first time after her passing, She didn't know who she was or how she had gotten there, she was all alone. The only thing that welcomed her to her new life was her Leaf fairies. There weren't very many only around 10 of them and they taught her what her purpose was, to create autumn.

One of the fairies was crying, sad that she didn't get to have enough time to do her job like she used to. "I know, I know," Aurelia sighed and thought about what to do next. "We need to visit North. I don't know who or what is causing winter to come earlier this year but I'm going to get to the bottom of this" she said as she took flight to the North Pole.

Meanwhile, Jack and the children had just wrapped up a mean snowball fight where Jack's team had one and Cupcake had to swallow the defeat.

"That was SO much fun!" Jamie jumped with joy as Jack ruffled his hair playfully.

"That's good! Now who wants to go sledding?" Jack laughed as everyone yelled 'Me' and ran off to grab their sleds.

. . .

'SQUEEEK' Flora, a leaf fairy, said as soon as they hit the outer edges of the North Pole. It was freezing and Aurelia and the fairies weren't used to this kind of weather.

"I-I-I sh-should of pr-pr-prepared ahead of t-t-time" Aurelia's teeth clattered as she rubbed her arms, trying to create friction for warmth. They had been flying about 2 hours and they still had to fly another 15 minutes to reach North's workshop. "C-c-come on girls! J-j-just a l-little bit m-m-more!"

They all squeaked in unison as they tried to fly faster than they already were. Not 10 minutes had passed when they reached the work shop. Aurelia landed and was greeted by 2 large yetis who grunted frantically upon recognition of the fairy and ushered her and her fleet inside.

The workshop never seized to amaze Aurelia. Everything was so magical, from the toys to the yetis to the elves that ran around electrocuting each other with Christmas lights. Then there is North. He was a man with a big heart and was always full of joy. Every time Aurelia took her time to visit him, he always welcomed her with a hug and a plate full of cookies. The only time he couldn't welcome her like usual was the month before Christmas because he was always busy making the final preparations. This time not only North greeted her but Sandman and the Easter Bunny were there.

"Aurelia! Velcome back!" North yelled, "Come in! Come in! How nice of you to drop by!"

"Thank you!" She gasped, "Bunny!" She yelled as she ran into his arms, "It's been a while!"

"Ahh Aurel! It's nice to see you, too!" He said as he hugged her back. She then moved on to greeting Sandy with a quick hug and then turned her attention back to North. "I wish I could be here to visit but I'm actually here to ask you something" Aurelia said sheepishly.

"Vhat? A question? Vhat's wrong?" He said worriedly.

"Well you see, Winter has been coming in too early and it barely gives me any time to actually finish my work like I would like to. I'm not sure who or what is causing it and I came to ask if you knew anything about this."

"Hmm. . ." North pondered.

"That bloody snowflake. Believing he could do what ever he pleases to" Bunny grumbled as he hopped to where North and Aurelia were standing.

Sandman shook his head and laughed. He made a sign that was a picture of a snowflake and shook his head once more.

"Snowflake?. . . What is that?" Aurelia asked, confused.

"It is not a Vhat but a Who. Jack Frost, Guardian of Fun and ze problem you are facing at ze moment." North chuckled.

Aurelia looked at the trio._ 'Jack Frost? Who is that? Well who ever it is, I will surely give him a piece of my mind!'_ She thought.

"Well who ever that is, He will not live to see another day!" Aurelia puffed up her cheeks and crossed her arms.

"Who are we talking about? I sure hope it's not me." A deep voice said, angrily.

"Jack! Uhh. . . Velcome Back?" North said nervously. Aurelia turned at the sound of the voice and saw a young teen waltz into the room. He had snow white hair and pale skin. His eyes were the color of newly found sapphires. He had on a blue hoodie and brown cutoff pants that had strings encircling his calves. His staff was only inches taller than he was and hooked at the top.

"You!" Aurelia pointed, "You are the cause of my misery! Do you know how much time it takes me to get ready for Winter!? I have to be sure the trees have reached the color necessary for the transaction!", She took a step towards him, "I have to rally up the animals and sing them to hibernation!" Then another, "I have to make sure the temperature is cold enough to welcome Winter!" With another step she was right in his face, "BUT NO! YOU HAD TO GO AND MAKE IT ALL EARLIER THAN USUAL!"

Jack cringed at the sound of her sharp voice. Over time she had also toned down her accent and wasn't as strong as it used to be but was still there. Her large brown eyes bore into his blue orbs, angrily. _'This chick is crazy',_He though. Just as soon as Jack had opened his mouth to come up with an apology, the moon shone into the building and opened the floor for the crystal to rise.

"A new Guardian?" North asked as everyone migrated over to they crystal. The crystal showed Aurelia, she was wearing exactly what she was wearing at the moment and she posed with her arms outstretched, one hand was down and the other had the palm out. **(A/N: Yes Winx Club, think of Bloom's Enchantix. . . Not that she looks exactly like her but yeah just the pose) **

"Aurelia?" Bunny slapped his cheek and looked at her.

"Me!?" She yelled as she walked over to the crystal and sure enough it was her. She couldn't believe it. She took a few steps back, rubbed her eyes and walked back to the crystal. She was still imprinted on the crystal. She shook her head in disbelief and thought of a better idea. Without a word, she flew out into the cold, snowy mountain and landed in the snow, where she grabbed a pile of snow and shoved it in her face. Once she did that, she went back inside and looked into the crystal. She was still there.

"Manny must have big plan for you!" North said, "This is no choice, you must take oath!"

Sandman tugged on North's pants and make a picture of the Tooth Fairy appear over his head. "You are right! Bunny! Vould you mind getting her? Ve can't do zis vith out her" He yelled. Bunny nodded, made a rabbit hole appear and left.

Aurelia was still stunned. Her? A Guardian? It was a big privilege to be elected as a Guardian. To take care of children was something she loved deeply and nothing ever changed that. _'But. . . I guess if this is what the Man in the Moon wants. . . Then I can not go otherwise.'_

Bunny had just arrived and the Tooth Fairy right behind him. "What's going on what's the problem!?" She said with full alert.

"Toothiana!" Aurelia said, happily.

"Oh Aurelia!" She said as she flew over to Aurelia and gave her a hug. "It's good to see you! What are you doing here?"

North then came up from behind Aurelia and put a hand on her shoulder. "She is new Guardian!"

"What really!? That's GREAT! Another girl on the team!" Tooth said with glee.

"Cue Music!" North said as the elves began to play the trumpets and the yetis began their dance.

"Aurelia, We will watch over the children of earth  
Guide them safely from the way of harm  
We will guard with our lives their hopes and dreams  
For they are all that we have, all that we are  
And all that we will ever be.

Do You Accept this Oath?"

Aurelia paused. "I Do."

* * *

**I feel like this is fail! I haven't gotten any reviews so that's making me doubt a bit more :'D Please Review! They are highly appreciated! Thanks for reading and remember No flames because they burn! ;A;**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for my OCs!**_

* * *

That day the main guardians had given Aurelia the run through while Jack stood by and watched as she listen to the other guardians. Aurelia on the other hand had no idea of a frost child watching her. She was still so star struck at the workshop she didn't even have time to pay attention to the people. Once it was over, they stopped in frount of North's office.

"I must speak to Aurel alone." North said with a serious tone of voice. The other Guardians nodded and left to their duties while North and Aurelia stayed behind. Jack, also, stayed behind but was shooed away by North, "Now Jack, You have time with her soon." So he left but stayed close. North led Aurelia in and closed the door.

"What is it you need to speak to me about North?" She asked.

"I need to know if you have heard of Pitch Black."

She paused, "No. . . Is he someone I should be worried about?"

North sighed, "I am afraid so. He is Boogeyman, gives nightmares to children. A year ago, ve had big fight vith Pitch. He vas defeated but now he is back causing nightmares that are greater than za ones he created before. Before you arrived at North Pole, Manny showed us varning that Pitch is back. Zat vas za moment he chose you as Guardian. You have center that help us defeat Boogeyman."

"What is a center?" She cut in.

"Center is vat defines Guardian." He paused and took a look at her confused face, "Here-" He grabbed the matryoshka doll and handed it to her. "-If you pull each one apart you see everything I am, one by one I am big and intimidating, I am also a jolly man, I am mysterious and fearless but I am also caring." He watched as she pulled apart the last doll. "Ang at my center?"

"You have. . . big eyes. . . What does it stand for?" She looked at him.

"It means I see wonder. I see the wonder of everything around me and I share it with others. Zat is my center and is vat I am, The Guardian of Wonder. Like me, Tooth, Bunny, Sandy and Jack all have centers. Tooth guards the memories of children, Guardian of Memories; Bunny brings new beginnings and hope, he is Guardian of Hope; Sandy gives dreams and rest to children, Guardian of Dreams.

He was cut off once more by her, "I need a center? I do, don't I?"

"Yes you do, but do not fret. Time will tell you vat it is." He said, "Please let me continue." She nodded sheepishly. "Finally there is Jack. Although Jack may do things that are bothersome, he means no harm. He brings all that is fun to children and gives them a smile to their face."

"So wait," Aurelia turned to the door, "He did it because he just wanted the children to be happy?"

"Yes. Correct me if I am wrong but I do not think he has ever met you. If he knew about you, Sure maybe he would make you mad somedays but he vould always respect you and he would've never done vat he did. He just wanted to bring fun, It's his center, Guardian of Fun."

Aurelia remained silent as she let everything North had just said. She crossed her arms and thought, _So I just yelled at him wrongfully?_ She felt bad for having exploded in his face the way she did. . . But he did deserve it, He had no right. . . But still. . .

"Aurelia, I know you do not really like Jack for vat he did but get to know him better. You vill find him to be close friend." North tried.

Aurelia remained silent but soon gave a sigh of defeat and turned to look at North, "I guess I can never say no to you." He laughed as she threw herself into his arms and gave him a warm hug.

"Come. Let us meet up vith Jack. I am pretty sure he is trying to listen to our conversation from behind the doors." He tiptoed to the door and raised his finger in a shushing way. Suddenly he flung open the door, "ISN'T THAT RIGHT JACK!?" He bellowed and sure enough Jack came tumbling in.

"OUCH!" Jack yelped as he tried to get off of the ground, "Did you seriously have to open the door like that?"

"Did you have to stand behind za door and eavesdrop like zat?" North countered with a laugh. Aurelia joined in and Jack stood blushing.

"We're done Jack. Don't worry." Aurelia said. North gave her a look and she made an 'O' with her mouth. "I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier. I shouldn't of been so harsh."

Jack was surprised. He never thought he would of heard that come out of her. "Uhh. . " -Cough- "I should be the one apologizing. I shouldn't of ruined your plans like that."

"Zis is very good! Now shake hands." North pushed.

Aurelia hesitated but reluctantly held her hand out. Jack took it and gave a firm shake.

"Good. I must go. Elves are causing me a headache." With that North turned and left.

They let go and stood awkwardly by the office. Silence evaded the space between them for a while.

"I guess I should go. I need to keep spreading snow." Jack ended the silence and began to leave.

"W-Wait! Umm Is it okay if I can see you spread snow? I mean since we're going to be hanging out a lot why not start now?" Aurelia stuttered and tried to avoid his look.

He chuckled, "Sure. Just try to keep up." He took to the skies and spead ahead.

"SQUEEK!" The leaf fairies squealed as he left. They had hearts in their eyes and their hands were by their tiny cheeks. One of them even made a show of fainting.

"Aw come on! He's just a guy! There's nothing special about him!"

Flora slapped her forehead at Aurelia's comment. _She can be so dense sometimes_, She thought as she watched her puff her cheeks and tighten her fists.

"Aurel. . . You know you're behind right?" Flora squeaked in her language.

"Fudgsicle sticks! Come on girls! I'm not losing this one!" She left in a rush with her fairies trailing behind her.

_Here we go again!_ They all thought as they followed Aurel, soon they were caught up to the winter spirit.

"You are one of the slowest people I know. Behind Bunny that is." He yelled at her as he tried to speed away once more.

Aurel scoffed, "Oh shush it you! Watch me win this race!" She flew with all her might and surpassed Jack by an inch.

"Oh no you won't! Race you to Burgess!"

The continued with their race. Jack was in the lead once more and Aurel was hot on his trail. With one last push, Aurel gained Jack and they both plummeted to the snowy ground by a frozen lake. Jack stood up and shook the snow off his head.

"Hahaa! I won!" He yelled victoriously as he searched for Aurelia, who was nowhere in sight. "Um Aurelia?"

All of a sudden a hand shot up from the hill of snow and grabbed a hold of his ankle. With a yelp, he was tripped to the ground and out came Aurelia from the hill.

"It was a tie!" She accused. She laughed and sat beside Jack who was still laying on the floor.

"Fine," He said, "It's a tie but next time I'll win!"

"Sure you will." She chuckled and slapped his arm playfully. Jack sat up and sighed.

"You know? You're not so bad of a person as I thought you would be." He said, looking at the lake.

She looked at him, "Thanks? I guess. You're not so bad yourself." She watched as his gaze grew distant.

"What is this place?"

"This place?" He looked at her and she nodded, "This is my home. . . It's where I woke up. This is where I . . . died."

* * *

**Woo! New chapter! Thanks for those who are still following. If you read my new story Perks of Stirring a Soul then you would know that this story will continue. If you haven't then please check out the story! I am open to suggestions for both stories! So I haven't been able to update lately because AP tests are going on and tomorrow I have my final one so please wish me luck! SCHOOL ENDS NEXT WEEK YO IM SO EXCITED! THIS MEANS MORE UPDATES! YEYAAH I love this story and I really like this chapter . . . even if i suck at writing stories. . . ANYWHO. Please Review and remember no flames! THEY BURN Q.Q TTFN~**


	4. Chapter 4

"Where you died?" Aurelia asked. "What do you mean?"

Jack looked at her with disbelief, "Wait. . . You don't know?"

Aurelia shook her head, "I don't understand what you are trying to tell me, Jack."

"Well, We were all someone before becoming a spirit. You aren't just born being one, You lived before as a different person."

"Different person? So we were all . . . mortal before? Were we all human before being spirits?"

Jack stood up and dust the snow off of his pants and extended a hand to the confused teen, "Not exactly but here, lets take a stroll." She eyed his hand wearily before shaking it off and taking a hold. "Spirits come in many different ways. Not all of them are reborn yet not all of them are born human at all. I died when I tried saving my little sister from falling into the leak in winter." He let go of her hand and began to walk, she followed, "It was a cold day and my sister and I decided to go skating. Our mother told us to make sure the lake was completely frozen over and to be careful. And so I made sure it was safe and we skated. But as soon as my sister took a few strides into the lake, she landed on thin ice. Before the ice broke, I took my staff and reeled her onto safe ice but in doing so I switched places with her and I took the fall."

Aurelia stopped walking and looked at Jack with sadness in her eyes. _He died for her?_ "Oh Jack. . . I'm so sorry." He stopped and chuckled. The mini fairies squeaked with sadness. He looked over at them and gave them a lopsided smile. They squealed harder as soon as they saw their gift.

"No worries. I know I did the right thing and I don't regret it. I saved her and thats all that matters." Then she did something he didn't think she would ever do. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his neck. He froze **(A/N: No Pun Intended)** as he felt her breath on his neck. His cheeks began to glow blue and his face twisted into one of surprise.

"I feel like a butt. I didn't mean to explode in your face like that. I thought you were a jerk and I wanted to punch you in the face." She let go and gave the frozen winter spirit a sheepish grin. He shook it off and reached to fuss her hair.

"It's okay Aurel. I deserve that, I shouldn't of messed with your season." He apologized.

"It's okay. We're even now." She laughed as she tried to fix her hair, "Now tell me, What do you mean not all of them were humans before?" They began to walk once more and soon they reached the edge of Burgess.

"They all have really complicated stories. I think you should ask them personally."

"Umm. . . Hey. . . Do you think. . . I could find out what happened. . . to me?" She hesitated.

"Yeah absolutely! We could just ask Toothiana to show you your tooth box. That's how I found out who I was."

"Really!? But. . . I think I'll ask her when I'm ready. Right now, we need to focus on Pitch and defeating him."

Jack agreed and they kept walking, soon they arrived in frount of Jamie Bennett's home. "Come, There's someone I would like you to meet." He then jumped onto the branch of the tree and then to the edge of the window. A muffled squeal of delight could be heard from inside and suddenly the window flew open.

"You're back!" A young boy with brown hair and brown eyes tackled Jack into a big bear hug.

"Hey there Jamie, It's only been a day and you miss me. I'm touched." Jack faked shedding tears and laughed as Jamie led him into the room. Before his head disappeared into the room, Jack signaled Aurelia to join him, and she did.

Sophie came barrelling in as soon as she heard the window close shut. "Snowy! Snowyy!" The little girl cried as she jumped into Jack's open arms.

"Hey there pipsqueak! How've ya been?" He said into her uneven hair. She answered in a high pitched tone of voice but soon quieted as she caught sight of the autumn fairy.

"Pretty Butterfly!" She said with marvel. Aurelia was stunned, the girl could see her. Sophie then looked to her side and laughed, "Pretty LITTLE Butterflies!" Jamie looked in the direction Sophie was looking at but saw nothing.

"You want to go with the pretty butterfly?" Jack asked.

Sophie squealed and said, "MMHHMM!" He then handed the child over to Aurel and looked at Jamie's face. Jamie was watched as Sophie began to float in mid air, he looked at Jack for help.

"Oh right"- Jack slapped his forehead and began the introductions- "Jamie this is Aurelia, Aurelia this is Jamie and you are currently holding Sophie." With that and the blink of an eye, Jamie saw as the fae and her helpers begin to appear in frount of him.

"Can he see me?" She asked Jack with doubt. Lydia, one of the fairies, flew close to Jamie's face and waved at his face

"Woaah." Jamie said as he stared at the mini fairy. Lydia squeaked and proceeded to sit on the boy's shoulder. He laughed as he felt the fairy squirm at the crook of his neck to get comfortable. Then he looked to Aurelia and gasped, "Your wings! They're. . . pretty!"

Aurel's eyes began to get watery. Her first believers. She felt like a weight was lifted off of her shoulders. She felt light and airy. Her heart felt like it could burst with happiness at any moment. "T-Thank You! This makes me so happy!"

Jamie saw the tears in her eyes, "Did no one believe in you before?" He asked.

"No I'm not really as popular as the rest of the Guardians are. I'm just a fairy who brings autumn to the world."

Jamie shook his head, "You seem like a nice person! I can't believe kids don't believe in you! I'm guessing you are a Guardian now, right? Do you know what your center is?"

"I am a Guardian now but sadly I do not know what my center is yet. I don't even know where to start in order to find out."

Jack joined in with their conversation, "Well is there anything you enjoy doing most out of bringing autumn?"

Aurel stayed quiet as she racked her brain for the answer. "Well there is one thing but, I'm not sure it could qualify as a center."

Jack and Jamie stared at her waiting for her to continue. "I love to sing. I sing to the animals when they are ready for hibernation and sometimes at nights I like to fly over the center of towns and sing the children to ease their minds into sleep. I sing anything that comes to my mind. This generation's music is very catchy, if I might add."

"Pretty butterfly sing! Sing!" Sophie squirmed in Aurel's arms.

"Yeah sing to us Aurel! It is getting pretty late." Jamie agreed and Jack gave a reassuring wink as he got off the bed and stood by the window leaning on his staff. The fairies nodded to her and clustered up on Jamie's bedside table as they waited for her to start.

"Alright. . . But I need you guys to get into bed. _Si no_ then there is no song." She playfully scolded.

Jamie took Sophie from her arms and tucked her in next to him. "Okay! We're ready."

Aurel walked over to the bedside and pushed their hair out of their faces, "Good. Now just relax and enjoy, I guess."

Jack watched as she began to sing, her face softened and her eyes gained a sparkle as she watched the children begin to relax and drift to and fro reality. Her voice was strong and full of emotions but it was slow and soft.

"_I never see the forest for the trees_  
_I could really use your melody_  
_Baby I'm a little blind_  
_I think it's time for you to find me_

_Can you be my nightingale?_  
_Sing to me_  
_I know you're there_  
_You could be my sanity_  
_Bring me peace_  
_Sing me to sleep_  
_Say you'll be my nightingale_"

Jamie and Sophie were sound asleep by the time she finished. She leaned over and kissed their foreheads and made sure they were warm. "My name isn't Aurelia Warm for nothing.", she chuckled softly.

"Wow. . . You're really good." Jack breathed, "I've never heard anyone sing like that."

"Thank you," she replied with a smile, "I Have been doing it for about two centuries"

"By the way, I heard your accent kind of slip. I heard _Si Nou_ or something like that. Was that spanish?"

"Oh! Yes! I think in my past life I was born in a Latin American country or something like that. I'm not sure. I do know that when I have a wave of emotions of sorts, My accent kind of slips. Hehe." She stuck her tongue out.

Jack chuckled. "Come on. Let's go back to the workshop, It's getting late." He whispered as he opened the window and they both left the house. "So. How was your day today?"

"Today was actually pretty good. To be honest, at the beginning of this day I thought I was going to have to arrange a funeral for a certain someone." She said as she jokingly punched his shoulder. He smirked as she continued, "But, I never thought he could become a good friend at the end of my day. Thanks Jack, I'm serious."

"Aww come on Aurel, You have to stop thanking me. I just wanted you to have fun! That's who I am anyway." Jack shrugged and poked at Flora, who was currently flying by him. She laughed and held out a hand for Flora to land on her hand. Flora flew to Aurel's face and snuggled on it before landing on Aurel's shoulder. Soon the winter spirit and the autumn fae were headed back to the snowy terrains of the North Pole.

As Aurelia and Jack flew over the dark forest of Burgess, Somewhere underground an evil force began to stir.

"How touching", the voice said with sarcasm dripping off of every word, "It seems as though a certain Guardian has just gained a new friend." The man watched as the two teens flew off into the night together, "Too bad this little horrah party won't last long. Mark my words Jack Frost, I will make you suffer."

* * *

**Dun DUn DUUN . Lol Jk but hey there guys! Yume hurr! I know I said that I had lots more updates but I'm moving so I'm trying to balance this out! I believe that this will be a lengthy Author's note because I have a few things I need to discuss and I'll be answering to some reviews! PLEASE KEEP READING YO~**

**First off! Reviews!**

**Star horse: The song is actually a spanish lullaby about a mother singing to her child how much she loves her child. I cant answer your last question because . . . Not yet xD**

**TheGhostWhriter226: The villain is some one who was just mentioned in this chapter xD pretty obvious but who knows. A villain might disturb me in my sleep at night, if you know what I mean! **

**Lol okay done with reviews! I appreciate them! Thanks so much for showing me that you guys like this story ;A; i'm trying hard to keep this story interesting. Please keep them coming but remember no flames because they burn!**

**Next, Perks of Stirring a Soul. If you guys who are reading this have read my other story, I decided to delete it! I'm sorry! I can't have two stories involving the same paring! Since this one had more positive reviews and such I decided to keep writing this one. I will be continuing PoSS once Warm Autumn is over.**

**Lately, I have been thinking of writing a new story. One that isn't JackxOC. I wanted to make a BunnymundxOC or PitchxOC because I love both of them but I don't see many stories with them involving them! BUT BUT BUT BUT I also wanted to start a new story with Drabbles of Jack and the Guardians. I've been reading a really good one by ****_dragoscilvio_**** and I keep getting ideas of my own drabbles. I guess I am opening a Poll! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE help me guys! I can't decide which one to do :'D**

**Thanks for reading! Love you all~ **


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs**_

* * *

"AHHCCHOOO!" Aurelia sneezed as soon as her and Jack approached the middle of the North Pole. "I-I'm still n-n-not used t-t-to this!"

Jack laughed, amused at the Autumn fae. "Don't worry, We're almost there. . . Maybe."

Her eyes widened at the hesitation. "MAYBE!? HOW LONG HAVE WE BEEN FLYING FOR THEN!? JACK YOU BETTER NOT BE LOST OR SO HELP ME I'LL MAKE SURE THAT THE FUNERAL ARRANGEMENTS ARE DONE IN THE NEXT 2 HOURS!"

He howled with laughter as he watched Aurel flail her arms at him, trying to wring his neck. He never thought she could ever get this crazy. Then he noticed she was no longer flying next to him, she was now hovering inches above the snowy terrain. She started to get pailer and her eyes began to droop.

"H-Hey. Are you okay?" He asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

"I. . . I can't feel anything anymore." She said faintly, staggering a bit. "My wings. . . They're freezing over. . . Jack? . . I can barely move them."

"Ohh Crap." Jack panicked. _What do I do? What do I do!?_ He snapped his fingers. "Here." He said as he began to take off his sweater, revealing a white undershirt. "It's not warm but I'm pretty sure your body heat will change that."

"What? No I can't take your sweater! Plus It'll cover my wings and then how am I going to keep going?"

Jack gave a heavy sigh, "Just put the sweater on. You sound like a grandma."

Aurelia scoffed, "I do not!"

"Oh yeah? Then prove it. Put on the sweater and stop nagging."

She grunted and yanked on the sweater. "EEPP!" She yelped and tumbled down toward the ground. Jack hurriedly caught her and carried her bridal style. "Don't Worry. I gotcha."

Aurelia turned a harsher shade of pink than she already was. She couldn't believe she was in the arms of Jack Frost. Her mind was spinning and her consciousness was beginning to slip. "J-Just take us to North." She muttered. He chuckled and took off. It wasn't long before they arrived at Santoff Clausen. Aurelia scrambled out of the arms of the winter spirit and into the warm building.

"_DIOS MIO GRACIAS POR ESTE CALOR!(1)_" Aurelia yelled as she flopped, face down onto the ground in frount of the fireplace.

Jack gave her a weird look before flying off to look for North. While Jack was away, Aurelia was still lying on the ground in frount of the fireplace taking in the heat of the fire. Her mini fairies were on her back, huddled together, trying to catch some warmth that radiated from Aurel and the sweater.

Aurelia sighed and rolled herself to lay on her side while the fairies scattered on the floor. "Oops!" They squeaked at her but calmed down as she picked them up and set them down by her stomach. She then laid her head in her hand and stared into the flames. There was mostly background noise from the yetis and their working but other than that she was alone. She never thought she would feel as calm as she did that moment. Everything was peaceful, so peaceful that her fairies had fallen asleep. She looked down at her fairies and caught sight of what she was wearing. She couldn't believe she had on his sweater. Questions began to pop into her mind and and soon only one main question remained in her head.

_What does he usually smell like?_

Slowly, Aurelia pulled the neck of the sweater so it covered her mouth and her nose and she inhaled the scent . Pine trees and spearmint was all she could smell.

"Hey there Sheila.", A deep voice startled her as she yanked the sweater away from her face and slowly turned around. Bunny had hopped over to check on her.

"Oh hey there Bunny! What brings you here?" Aurelia asked.

"North told me to let yew know that the yetis have finished yer room. . . Now why do ye have that show pony's sweater?" Bunny said.

Aurelia slowly moved away from the fairies so she wouldn't awaken them. "Errr. . . long story? Anyway, Room? What do you mean my room?"

"Well North likes it when we drop by and sometimes even spend time over so he gives us rooms ta sleep in. Come on I'll explain on tha way." He said as he began to walk and Aurelia followed. "You see, when we visit, North wants us ta feel welcomed and also more at home. So he lets tha yetis create a room depending on where we live. Like for example this room," He stopped in frount of a tall door with a tooth and feather design and pushed it open, "This is Tooth's room."

Inside was enormous, the walls were made out of golden brown bricks and the bed in the center of the room was made of dark wood. It was covered with an ombre quilt that went from purple to a dark pink and on the high ceiling there were millions of little baskets with purple cushions hanging from sturdy golden thread.

"Woah." Was all Aurelia could say. Bunny chuckled, "Tell me about it. Now come on I'll show you to your room."

After a bit of a walk they finally arrived in frount of another tall door but this one had a leaf design on it. "Ya ready ta see it?" Bunny asked.

"Oh _por favor conejo(2)_ just open the door now!" Aurelia laughed as Bunny pushed the door open.

It was magnificent. It felt like a cottage more than a room. The walls were made out of tree logs and the floor was made from dirt. There was a wooden framed bed with dark orange covers and brown pillows and on the ceiling, instead of floating baskets, there were branches. From the branches hung ten tan lomme pods that held orange cushions. Aurelia marveled at the sight before her. She held a strange feeling she didn't quite understand. She felt light and her heart beat faster than ever. Suddenly she felt her vision blur and she realized she was crying.

"Oi. Sheila? What's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

Aurelia choked, "I-I-I've never had a room so myself. I guess I'm just . . . happy?"

Bunny's ears flattened behind his head. He couldn't believe that the sheila hadn't had a bed. He realized she might of not had a home in a while.

"Well Aurelia I guess you live in Pole now, no?" North boomed from the door and startled the fae and her rabbit friend.

"You mean it North? I can live here?" Aurelia asked.

"Of course! Ve are family now! You may come and leave, as you vish. Oh and you do anyting you vant. Just no big mess!" North said. Aurel tackled North once more, "Thank you so much!"

"Haha! No problem. Ve leave you to get comfortable, now." With that North and Bunny left Aurelia by herself.

* * *

Pitch watched from outside the vine covered window of Aurelia's room as the autumn fairy was left by herself. He smirked to himself and proceeded into entering the room in his sand form.

"Poor. Poor Fairy. Never had a home before, have we?" He chuckled darkly.

"Who's there?" Aurelia, now alert, asked.

"Depends on what you could recognize me as." Pitch materialized and watched Aurelia begin to cower by the wall behind the bed.

He watched as realization dawned on the face of the fae. "Pitch Black! Don't you dare get closer. You can't win against me."

He began to walk towards her, "Don't worry child. I won't hurt you. I have no intention of hurting you. . . Just yet. I've only come for one reason only. I came to warn you my dear. Soon your new friend Jack Frost will be the key to my new reign. Mark. My. Words. Aurelia. The new era of the Dark Ages is soon upon us."

Aurelia growled, "You will never win Boogeyman. Not as long as there's hope in the world."

"We'll see about that. Oh and by the way," He walked back toward the window, "If you tell anyone about our little meeting here, I'll hurt each and everyone of your precious Guardians."

Aurelia watched with eyes wide as he disappeared through the cracks of the window. With trembling knees, she sunk down onto the floor and gave a heavy sigh of relief. _I can't tell Jack._

"Hey Aurel, I see you have found your new room." The giddy white haired teen said. Aurelia slightly twitched but composed herself. She stood up and brushed off the dirt from her knees and turned to face Jack.

"Yeah," She smiled, "I love it! I'll be living here from now on."

"That's great! I live here, too. I've never really had a real place to stay so I kind of made this my home." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck."

"Ha, I getcha. Well. . . Now I'm starving. Let's go to the kitchen and I'll make us some food. How does that sound?" Aurel said with a clap of her hands.

"Oh yeah! I'm starving." Jack grabbed her hand and towed her to the kitchen.

_I will not say anything. I can't hurt my new family_, Aurelia thought as she was swept away by the winter spirit.

* * *

**Tan Tan~! Hey guys! I'm back and better than ever! Finished moving so I could finish writing this chapter. I'm going to tell you guys something OTL i actually didn't know how this story was going to go at all. I just wrote the first few chapters to see if i was going to have any luck with this and I did. BUT I never thought what this story was really going to be about. NOW I DO THOUGH! I'm so happy for those who are reading I really appreciate it. I LOVE YOU RANDOM CITIZENS! I hope you can keep reading even though I am the worst author that exists. This is my first ROTG fanfic so please bear with me~**

**Okay now for cereal (serious) stuff. I really need your help guys! I PRAY YOU HELP MEEEEE! I can't decide whether to do a PitchxOC story or a series of Drabbles. Please help me decide. I really want to do both but i'm not sure. Please help :'D**

**Reviews are HIGHLY appreciate it. They keep this story going but please no flames, they burn and hurt ;A;**

**Translations:**

**(1) Thank you Jesus for this heat!**

**(2) Please Rabbit**


End file.
